An Alpine Dawn: A 1983 Doomsday Prologue
by mdc1957
Summary: As 1983 draws to a close, the fires of Doomsday continue to engulf much of the world. Except for the Nations of the Alps, which had been spared from the chaos surrounding them. But unfortunately for Switzerland, Austria wasn't as lucky.


Author's Notes and Disclaimer:

Here's another oneshot story for the Doomsday-verse that serves as a "Second Prologue" of sorts. This in particular is set in 1983, not long after _An American Twilight _and shortly after Doomsday itself, albeit through Switzerland's perspective. Given the time period, however, it was inevitable that it would turn out to be darker.

The story's meant in part to open up Switzerland's arc in the Alpine Confederation (eventually leading to Liechtenstein's involvement/relationship), reveal certain things about Austria's painful experiences during that time which are hinted at in _A Wasteland Melody_ and show some foreshadowing to _One Unexpected Day._ As for pairings, there's implied (rekindled friendship) AustriaxSwitzerland, AustriaxHungary and what _might_ be SwitzerlandxLiechtenstein. In any case, hopefully the final product's a good read!

As for the translations and references:

The story takes place just before the official formation of the "Austro-Swiss Union" that preceded the Alpine Confederation itself, the events in question involving a surprise invasion by what's left of the Soviets into Austria. And sadly, as in the source material, Vienna is indiscriminately destroyed.

MAD refers to "Mutually Assured Destruction," an actual Cold War concept that was meant to prevent nuclear war by virtue of simply _having_ nukes.

EMP refers to "Electromagnetic Pulse," which can be triggered by nuclear bombs. It basically destroys vulnerable electronics and jams signals.

The 26th of September is also known in the AU as Doomsday.

_Ödenburg_ is the German/Austrian name for Sopron.

_Schnell_ - "Quickly/Now!" (German)  
><em>Grüezi mitenand<em> - "Good day" (Swiss German; plural)  
><em>Gruusig<em> - "Disgusting" (Swiss German)  
><em>Bitte<em> - Please (German)

I don't own _Axis Powers Hetalia_ or _1983: Doomsday_. All rights belong to their respective owners.

* * *

><p><strong><em>An Alpine Dawn<em>**

**_Or, A 1983 Doomsday Prologue Tale through a Nation's Eyes_**

Somewhere in Burgenland. 1983.

Sweating under the bulky combat overalls that formed his radiation suit, Switzerland wearly made his way towards a large, nondescript tent nestled away from the main encampment. Yet even from here, his ears noticed the familiar sounds of gunfire echoing from the distance. While above him, the sky had taken on a dreary, almost monotone grey even if it was only 2:00 PM. What remained of the invading Soviet leaders had called for a cease-fire a while back, he recalled. Though it was clear the Austrians had no intention of leaving any enemy standing on their soil alive. Not after they glassed Vienna.

Then again, it had only been some weeks since the nuclear warheads first started flying. All communication with the outside world was gone while EMP fried most of their signals. One didn't have to be neutral or a military expert to figure out that America and Russia finally did it. To think that all that talk of MAD and of every other Nation getting involved in everyone else's business would lead to this: the end of the world, or what might as _well _be it.

_I'm just here as an observer,_ the Nation thought ruefully. _At least Lilli's safe. As well as…_ He made his way Inside, only to find several doctors and officers in drab military uniforms surrounding a dimly lit bed. They had apparently been planning about securing the borders around Sopron before the Soviets retake it. Even though his view was obscured, Vash knew all too well who was lying down there. _You…_

"_Grüezi mitenand_!" he barked authoritatively with a sharp glare. "On behalf of the Swiss Militia and by the authority of your superiors, I'm here for official business. All those not in looking after _Herr_ Edelstein's immediate attention are to leave this tent at once. _Schnell!_"

Vash watched as the men briskly shuffled out, though he was still able to pick up leaving only the bedridden Nation and his aging assistant. After taking off the overalls, he proceeded to close up the tent before turning back to the sleeping figure. For a moment, he couldn't help but cringe at the sight. They were all supposed to be safe. _But what have they done to you, Roderich?_

-o-

Austria had suffered another stroke, Vash gleaned from listening to the assistant. Yet as much as he tried not to, he couldn't stop looking at the pitiful sight lying on the bed in a torn suit. The figure looked paler than usual, various bruises and burn marks still fresh on the skin. Occassionally, the Swiss was told, he'd either twitch uncontrollably or wake up screaming before returning to a dull slumber whenever he entered such episodes. Yet still, out of some warped sense of honor or a death wish, Roderich insisted on leading his now stuggling people.

_You never change, do you?_ Switzerland frowned in pity. As much as he kept denying it, Austria was the closest he ever had to family aside from his dear Liechtenstein. And for all the bad blood between them over the generations, it was in the interests of both Alpine siblings that he make it through. Though he did admittedly find it ironic that it took atomic bombs to let him even consider entering a union wih the blue-blooded Nation. _Besides, you're the only other Nation left on Earth anyway._

It was then that he noticed a small, partly burnt notebook on the makeshift sidetable alongside the brown haired Nation's glasses and a tattered cravat. From its size and damage, it may have been tucked away in his coat when the end finally came.

"Have you looked into these?" he asked the man, looking suspicious yet a tad nervous, while keeping his right hand close to the holster. "Heinrich, isn't it?"

"_Ja, Herr Zwingli._ But…_nein. _No one else is allowed to see them save him."

"You needn't worry yourself," he replied knowingly upon seeing the Austrian officer's reaction.

Going back and skimming through the pages, Vash noticed various notes scribbled in the aristocrat's elegant handwriting. _How typical… _Most of them seemed worthless yet very much what the Nation expected of him. Meeting schedules. Directions. Music comments. But the more he read, the more he noticed references to secret phone lines, mail routes and radio channels that went behind the old Iron Curtain. In any other situation this would have incriminated Austria for "patronizing with the enemy" or "compromizing his neutrality."

Except those codes all pointed in some form or another to a familiar name from Budapest. _You can't be serious. Aren't you divorced? _Briskly tearing out the last written entry out of impulse, he stared in mounting shock at the notes before tossing the them to the aristocrat's aide.

"_Gruusig…_"

"Excuse me?"

"Destroy it. _Everything_." Before Heinrich could voice his objections, however, the Nation pointed a sharp though concerned glare. "For all I care, tell him it was lost in the fighting. This isn't the time for weakness. Sooner or later, your country would have to realize that we only have ourselves to look after. Besides, I can assure you there's no one waiting for him on the other end. Now _do it, bitte._"

As the man made his way out of the tent, presumably to do the deed, Switzerland looked at the page he tore out. It was dated the 26th of September:

_Special occasion. Buy flowers for tonight. Meet Elizaveta in Ödenburg. Hope I'm not too late. Please wait for me…_

Without ceremony, he crumpled the paper before setting It on fire with a lighter. In these times, he tried to justify, it was either survive or die. If anything, he was doing a favor for that blue blooded Nation. Which brought back old memories of their childhood friendship, forcing him to stay focused on the burning scraps. _I'm sorry, Roderich…but you'll have to know eventually._

And with a deep breath, he let the flames consume what remained of the paper just as Austria slowly woke up. Whatever may happen from that point on, they all knew, it was a brave new world. While elsewhere, more of the old one continued to die...


End file.
